The present application relates generally to additive manufacturing (e.g., three-dimensional printing) techniques. In particular, this application relates to modifying features in designs of objects to make them physically capable of being manufactured using additive manufacturing techniques and machines. Different additive manufacturing machines may have different capabilities regarding accuracy and resolution of manufacturing and constraints, such as size for example, on building of objects. For these and other reasons, the manufacturing of certain objects or designs may not be feasible using certain additive manufacturing techniques or machines.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to modify designs that are not capable of being generated using certain additive manufacturing techniques and/or machines.